


Finally mine!

by Panda_malfoy_93



Series: HALLOWEEN [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Cute Harry Potter, Dancing, Draco Malfoy Flirts, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Draco Malfoy, Glitter, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Teddy goes back to Andromeda so Draco can finally take Harry to the club for his first Halloween night out<3Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HALLOWEEN [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997137
Kudos: 21
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	Finally mine!

Harry would have preferred staying at home, cuddling with his lover and sharing soft kisses in front of the fireplace but he he had made a decision earlier and he wanted to stick by it. And after all Pansy had put a lot of effort in his costume and maybe he was a tiny bit curious about Draco's costume as well. 

So as Draco held him close and apparated to an alleyway beside the club where they were meeting the others the only thought in Harry's head was, Is it weird to pull off your lover's cloak on the first date, before it even started? But the blaring music from the club distracted him. It was a muggle one so uncomfortable that Harry doesn't feel uncomfortable but apparently the muggles loved to party on Halloween.

And the scene inside amazed Harry. Literally each and every muggle was in a costume. Be it the vampire bouncer or the bartender as a ghost or the muggle girl in her cat costume. But before Harry could look at some more muggles Harry noticed Draco taking off his cloak. And he had to hold his breath when he saw his dragon's costume. 

Like Harry Draco had grey glitter in his hair which literally made it shine but also along with the glitter he had two fluffy wold ears. His eyes had a smoky grey look which made the silver glimmer and his lips were just the perfect shade of red. He wore a deep V leather jacket with nothing underneath and he wore leather gloves to go with it and they had metals claws in them. And the trousers hugged those never-ending legs perfectly and also had a... Tail? But the black leather choker on his glistening skin with the word 'Potter's' written on it made Harry forget about everything and he pulled the choker bringing Draco's delectable lips to his. 

Draco could taste the sweet chocolate taste from before on Harry's lips and he pulled him closer to taste it more. He held Harry's waist tightly not wanting to ever let it go and he asked for Harry's permission before entering his mouth. He couldn't control himself anymore and wanted to taste Harry's every corner. And when Harry's hand tightened in his Harry he could help but let a small groan escape. He could sense Harry's cheeks warm up but before he could go any further he heard a loud cough. 

They both pulled apart and turned to see Pansy staring at them. Harry's blush darkened and he tried to move from Draco's arm but they just tightened against his waist. And before he could say anything Draco had placed his head in the nook of his neck and the hot breath almost made him whimper. 

"Gosh you both are insufferable! "  
"We didn't tell you to watch. "  
"Shut up Draco! And Harry I can't believe you didn't use the charm! "  
"What charm? "  
"You idiot! "  
And before Harry could respond Pansy murmured the same charm from earlier and he could feel his clothes tightening just enough so that he doesn't feel uncomfortable.  
"Enjoy lover boy. And if you both decide not to take each other's clothes off we are over there. "  
Pansy pointed to a corner before disappearing into the crowd. Harry was about to follow him but he felt those warm arms holding him again. 

Bending down to his ears Draco whispered into Harry's ear, in a deep voice, "Dance with me. "  
And the voice made Harry's knees go weak so he allowed Draco to drag him to the dancefloor. He didn't wanted to disappoint Draco but he couldn't dance to save his life. So he just slowly moved his feet from side to side hoping Draco wouldn't notice. But Draco obviously did notice because the only thing he had his eyes on was Harry. 

And he really didn't care what others thought because he just wanted Harry to be happy. So he slowly took Harry's hand and placed them on his neck while he placed his on Harry's waist. And placing his forehead against Harry's he smiled down at him as he saw Harry's face lit up. So while everyone literally grinded against each other, both of the dorks slowly swayed to the fast music, sometimes Draco whispering something into Harry's ears which made him blush or sometimes Harry using the choker to pull Draco into a kiss. 

After the 6th or 7th song when both of their feet were sore but they still didn't wanted to let go of each other a guy in a Viking costume bumped into Harry, drenching him with the sticky smelly drink. So they finally left the dancefloor (and maybe Draco had charmed the Viking so that he falls after every ten steps) and had gone to the washroom to spell Harry's costume dry. And after a short snog in one of the hallways(which ended because of a girl in sheep costume wanted to join them)they finally decided to join the others. 

As soon as they sat beside the group all the greetings started and Harry felt glad he had finally decided to come. He greeted everyone with joy and thanked them when they complimented his costume giving all the credit to Pansy before he complimented their costume. Pansy was in a tight cat costume which was similar to Blaise's but he insisted it was a Panther costume. Hermione and Ron had dressed up as the Royals of England which Harry didn't actually understand and he had heard Dean and Seamus were PB&J but weren't there since they had to be always together to taste good. Luna had wore a mystical unicorn costume while Ginny wore a James Bond inspired look. 

Draco had noticed how happy Harry looked and has decided to get them some drinks. So he asked Harry what he wanted to drink and gave him a soft kiss before going to get the drinks. And as soon as he left he could hear the group questioning Harry about them. 

Harry had tried his best to answer all the questions and had finally distracted the group by asking them what they were upto. He suddenly heard Draco's chair move beside him so with a smile on his face he turned to look at him to only find a very drunk sandwich in Draco's place. 

"Looking good there! "  
"Umm.. excuse me? "  
"Is that a little red riding Hood costume? "  
"Yea... "  
"So you are fine with me eh? "  
"What? "  
"Oh c'mon! I might look silly in this but I lost a bet. Or else you could've seen how sexy I would look in a baseball player's uniform. "  
"Excuse me what the hell are you talking about?! "  
"Don't play hard to get! '  
Harry was about to reach for his wand when he suddenly felt strong holding him. He suddenly felt the familiar warmth beside him and felt a little relaxed. And he was a bit startled by the angry voice from his dragon.  
"I don't think you understand, but he doesn't want you! He is mine! "  
And Harry almost let a whimper escape as Draco bit his ears softly. The 'sandwich' guy quickly stumbled from te seat and literally ran away before bumping into the Viking. And Draco quickly sat on his seat and Harry checked to see if anyone had seen anything but apparently most of them had gone to get drinks and Luna and Ginny were snogging in the corner. 

"I'm so sorry about that. "  
"Wh.. What? "  
"I shouldn't have left you alone and I seriously shouldn't have bitten you! "  
"It's not your fault and.. "  
"Oh Merlin, it's turning red! "  
And as Draco's cold leather gloves fingers traced his ear he couldn't help but whimper.  
"Dra.. Draco it's fine and ummm I don't mind but just don't do it in public. "  
"Oh! "  
"Yea... "  
"Are you giving me consent? "  
"Y.. Yeah! "  
"But not in public? "  
"Yeah."  
And he knew just what was going to happen as he saw Draco's smile slowly turning to a smirk.  
"Well let's go back home Potter. "  
And Harry felt his heart skip a beat at the word 'home'.  
So he pulled Draco into a kiss and he felt Draco murmur against his lips, 'finally mine's and couldn't help but smiling before apparating away in the middle of the club, not giving a damn because he had waited to long to be finally with his dragon. <3


End file.
